123rd Hunger Games SYOT
by jakeboy4914
Summary: Hunger Games SYOT-Please Submit and May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour
1. Tribute Form: Jaguar Gray

In the torrential downpour the tall, broad-shouldered man threw a punch downwards towards the younger boy, who held his shiny silver watch in his hand. The man's fist connected with the boys jaw where he already held a scar from street fights previously. Knocked back the kid pulled himself up from his sprawled position, flicking his soaking wet brunette hair out of his eyes, staring daggers at the man who had now stolen back the watch that he owned. Yet before the young boy of 15 could throw a punch at the large man another older kid; who looked on the edge of manhood grasped him and threw him away from the fight heroically.

"Don't waste your energy Jag, that man's not worth your time." Said the older boy as he looked back at the now smug man, who had walked backwards towards his close friends who were patting him on the back.

"But he…"

"I know, come on now you can't win every battle" said the older boy holding his hand out to lift Jag up.

"Thanks Halo" the younger boy embraced Halo acknowledging his thoughtfulness towards the likely outcome of the fight. They walked away from the scene on the cobbled street, a part of district 6 where poverty and crime was like a plague.

Everyone had it and no one could stop it...

* * *

 **SYOT Rules:**

 **-BE ORIGINAL, No Mary Sues/ Gary Stues**

 **-You can Submit 2 Tributes**

 **-It's my Choice What Happens To Your Character!**

 **-Give Me Description!**

 **-No Guarantees You will survive the BloodBath**

 **-Have Fun With It!**

* * *

 **Tribute Form:**

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
District:  
Volunteered or Reaped:  
If volunteered, why:  
Ethnicity and Appearance: {4-6 Sentences}  
Personality: {4-6 Sentences}  
Backstory: {4-6 Sentences}  
Family:  
Strengths:  
Weaknesses:  
Interests:  
Phobias/Fears:  
Allies?:  
Strategy In Arena:  
Extra/Other:

* * *

Ok so Boy from District 6 is already taken because well I want to have a tribute. I promise I won't be bias towards him.

Also I will Later Create a Sponsor Shop, and I will devise a way for you guys to sponsor your tributes. Tribute Form will also be posted on my profile as well as tribute list which will be next chapter,


	2. Tribute List: The Hunger Games Conundrem

Ok so this is our Tribute List, I will also include a small snippet from this years head gamemaker. Please I need Boy tributes, if you create a girl then make a second character. Please.

* * *

 **District 1:**

 **F-  
M-**

 **District 2:**

 **F-  
M-**

 **District 3:**

 **F-  
M- **_Axum Bronze {12}-cloudy5_

 **District 4:**

 **F-**  
 **M-** _Ollie Brown {12}-MalleeRose_

 **District 5:**

 **F-  
M-**

 **District 6:**

 **F-** _Luna River {15}-cloudy5_  
 **M-** _Jaguar Gray {15}-Me!_

 **District 7:**

 **F-** _Usagi Rose {14}-MalleeRose_  
 **M-**

 **District 8:**

 **F-** _Emmalie Hartman {16}-Mystical Pine Forest_  
 **M-**

 **District 9:**

 **F-  
M-**

 **District 10:**

 **F-  
M-**

 **District 11:**

 **F-  
M-**

 **District 12:**

 **F-** _Rosemarie Lewis {17}-catnip851_  
 **M-** _Coal Aster {14}-catnip851_

* * *

 **The Hunger Games Conundrum**

 **POV: Alexandra Beatley- Head Gamemaker**

Alec sat unresponsive as I tapped his heavily tanned shoulder, his body slumped over the desk, his head propped up meekly by his own hand. He was one of my top employees and also one of my main idea men when it came to my very important, life-threatening conundrum. As he began to arouse from his slumber he knocked his half-filled coffee cup with his elbow. I tried to save it unsuccessfully, coffee spilt over my pink morning gown, the one I had only just acquired from Glamxx's Night and Morning Store.

"Oh Shit sorry Lexy!" yelled Alec, who was now clearly wide awake.

"It's Fine" I replied hurriedly wiping the liquid off the cotton clothing, leaving a large stain mark along the left sleeve.

"Any progress?" I questioned as both of us mopped the sparkling white floor of the game-makers head centre. Alec was researching different arena possibilities for the upcoming 123rd Hunger Games

"Well, actually, I stumbled upon something quite snazzy, if I may say so myself" He answered excitedly.

"And it wasn't coffee" he added.

"So…."

"Well, I'll have to whisper" Alec answered winking at the head gamemaker. He quickly leaned over to her ear and explained his proposal.

"Well Done", I said patting his head before heading over to the control stared at me doggedly like he needed a reward for his fantastic achievement but I simply gestured for him to join me at the main panel. There I stared at an empty circle, where in sixth months I hoped to be staring at a finished model of the greatest arena of all time!

6 Months Later…

"Well done Alexandra" Mr. Snow clapped slowly, applauding the strong, young women who stood in front of him, defying all odds she had become the youngest head game maker ever and now both stood over her finished piece of art. The 123rd Hunger Games arena.

"Wow!" exclaimed the president, his eyes glued to the beautifully designed arena after Alec's full presentation. "That's what everyone else said Sir, Quite astonishing isn't it."

The president grunted.

"If this doesn't win over our viewers I don't know what will" he said stroking his beard thoughtfully. As he left the room Alexandra jumped into Alec's arms nervously.

"I think we did it!" she screeched, all the other game makers now standing up from their glistening chairs and partying about the room. After almost ten years of failed Hunger Games, the new head game maker may have just stumbled upon a gem. Now only the tributes remained to be reaped.

* * *

 **A/N: Do you like Alexandra, or how about Alec? So review down below, also in my next chapter I will put some questions down below, whoever answers correctly will get 5 points and the first person to answer will get ten points, also anyone who submits a girl tribute will get 25 points and a boy tribute is 30 points. This will be for the Sponsor system later on in the story.**


End file.
